ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikaru Hitachiin
Hikaru Hitachiin is the elder of the Hitachiin twins and is in Class 1A with his younger twin, Kaoru, and fellow Host Club member Haruhi. Although he is considered the 'leader twin', he is less mature than his younger brother, Kaoru, when it comes to manging his emotions and dealing with others. Character/Personality Hikaru and his younger twin, Kaoru, are introduced when Haruhi stumbles upon the Host Club. As the classmates of Haruhi, both Hitachiin twins are major rivals to Tamaki's love/attraction to the female Host. It has been shown that, although their looks are identical, Hikaru's character differs greatly from that of Kaoru's and he is more dependent on his brother than the reverse. The Hitachiin twins are categorized as the 'Little Devil Types', and as such are perceived as mischievous troublemakers (though not malevolent). Their selling-point in the Host Club is their 'Forbidden Brotherly Love' package, which has them acting out twincestuous schtiks for the entertainment of their female customers. A common game that the two love to play is the 'Which One Is Hikaru?' game, which involves the twins disguising their hair with identical caps and then asking people to guess which one is Hikaru. Only Haruhi gets it correct, with logical reasons for her doing so. Her ability to see them as unique individuals is one of the reason they both develop romantic feelings for her. Despite each of them having taken her on a date, the anime shows only Hikaru's. Hikaru tends to be more boisterous, stubborn, selfish and immature with Haruhi stating that he is 10% meaner than his twin Kaoru. One example of his selfishness occurs in Episode 16 of the anime, when he displays jealousy regarding an old friend of Haruhi's who unexpectedly enters the picture. In Chapter 50 of the manga, he becomes iirritated by Haruhi's constant chatter about Tamaki. Because of their participation in the Host Club and the friendships they develop there, their individual natures are made better known. The Hitachiin twins are born under the star-sign of Gemini, the twins. The positive traits of this are adaptability, versatility, enthusiasm, eloquence, wit and intellectualism. The negative traits are inconsistency, superficiality, indecisiveness, lack of focus and nervousness. There is speculation regarding whether Hikaru and Kaoru each possess all of these traits or if the traits are split between them to create a "good" twin and an "evil" twin. Appearance When not seen in the typical Ouran Academy uniform, Hikaru prefers to wear outlandish designer clothing. His short and somewhat-messy hair is depicted as auburn, though the anime tends to express his hair as reddish-brown and spiky, and the manga shows him later dyeing his hair brown to differentiate himself from his twin, Kaoru. He has also dyed his hair pink in order to differentiate himself from his twin after a fight, and later changed it to powder blue to confuse the female customers in the Host Club (although Haruhi saw through their trickery). Hikaru tends to part his hair to the left, while Kaoru parts his to the right. Though they tell Tamaki that they switch parts on a daily basis, the parting of their hair is generally consistent, unless they are deliberately attempting to confuse others. Both twins possess amber-colored eyes, a thin face and pale skin. Their height has been said to be 177 centimetres (5'10"). His rose color is light blue, signifying beauty and prosperity (to a lesser degree) because of his inherent negativity. As time goes on, the Host Club mitigates his negative attitude and he gradually comes to accept his faults and to develop a more realistic and happier sense of self. History Hikaru and Kaoru have never liked anyone besides a maid that had worked in their household but later escaped and just before sliding down the ladder and disappearing forever she said to them "There is a chance that no one will ever be able to tell you two apart" Which made Hikaru and Kaoru both more twisted as they grew up not being able to make friends with other people and thinking they were all stupid. Hikaru and Kaoru are twins; the two spent their whole lives in the presence of each other, only recently learning to open up and become friends with other people. Their mother is a wealthy fashion designer, whom both of them seem to take after in appearance, and have grown up to be much like her in personality and fashion skills as well. Their father, on the other hand, manages a computer software company and does not seem to resemble them at all. Mr. Hitachiin is refered to as a "ghost" because he is often not noticed, doesn't interact with his sons much, and is also very quiet. As a child, Hikaru grew up never being apart from his brother and they both became very codependent on each other. All through grade school, he and his brother refused to accept anyone into their "world" if they couldn't tell the two twins apart, and it upset them that no one could honestly do so. They kept to themselves until Tamaki asked them to help him create a host club. At first they refused, but they eventually joined after Tamaki trying relentlessly to tell the two apart. Hikaru is now friends with everyone in the club, and is very protective of them. He seems to be easily upset by being reminded of his somewhat secluded childhood (other than being with his brother) and throws his emotions at people insensitively, since he is so used to being with just his brother. For example, in the anime he gets slapped by Haruhi, when being rude to her old friend, Arai, and he yells at her, leading to him running to his room with Kaoru following to see if he was alright. Later, in Chapter 50, Hikaru gets mad because all Haruhi would talk about is Tamaki, and how she wished he could go back to France to see his mother. Hikaru consequently storms off, shortly followed by Kaoru. After expressing his frustration to his brother and asking why he felt this way, Kaoru smiles and says, "Hikaru, it's because you love Haruhi. You love Haruhi, as a woman. Isn't that why you feel jealous of Tamaki?" As this means that Hikaru has finally found his feelings for Haruhi and Kaoru knew all along. Family Hikaru Hitachiin is the elder of his identical twin, Kaoru. Yuzuha Hitachiin Mom is a famous fashion designer with her own company. Hikaru takes after her in many ways, including his savvy regarding fashion, his appearance and his personality (although both twins jokingly said once that they fear for their future since they're shy like their father). She often confuses the twins, which annoyed them when they were younger. Eventually, they allowed her to call them either name, believing that no matter how many times they tell her who is who she'll never be able to distinguish them. In the manga, it's revealed that she actually does recognize them but keeps pretending that she doesn't as her own personal game. Father (name needed) Hikaru's father runs a computer software company. He seems to be more down-to-earth than his wife and children and is often hidden in the shadows, being completely invisible to everyone else around him, even his own family. Haruhi even mistook him for Mrs. Hitachiin's escort. He is one of the few people who can tell which twin is which, even with them having their back to him. He gives advice to his children whenever he deems it necessary, and it shows he cares about the twins' feelings more than he lets on. Kazuha Hitachiin The twins' grandmother is a free-spirit and well-known floral designer who even uses flowers to decorate her hair in a curious fashion, which leads the twins to make fun of her. It is later revealed that the twins created that hairstyle as a prank when they were toddlers. As children, they drew their own floral design, which their grandmother said she would use on toilet paper causing the twins to think of her as a witch who doesn't know how to be nice to people. However, eleven years later, she still keeps the drawing with her and admits that they are very talented. She travels frequently and drives around on a motorcycle. Ageha Hitachiin In one of the omake/extra editions of the Manga, it is revealed that the Hitachiins have a daughter who is very much like Hikaru in personality. The twins are seen at college-age, doting upon her. Relationships Kaoru Hitachiin Kaoru is the younger twin and the more moderate of the two, often helping Hikaru understand others and himself better, but always without judging. While both boys truly care about Haruhi, they both "lose" to Tamaki. They respect Haruhi because she is the first person to "enter their world." Hikaru is incredibly protective of his younger brother, despite his frequent innuendo and teasing. They mutually decide to join the Host Club after being impressed by Tamaki who is able to distinguish them via intuition. Inseparable and socially isolated before joining Host Club, they begin to open up once they become members. Their brotherly relationship is shown to be strong throughout the anime and the manga series. However, as things progress, each twin seeks greater independence, initiated by Kaoru but validated by Hikaru when he dyes his hair darker to allow others to tell them apart. Kyouya Ootori Kyouya often observes the twins' activities but does not interfere with them. He likes the fact that their "brotherly love" act brings in revenue for the club. He is not particularly close with Hikaru, preferring Kaoru's more sensible nature. Gallery Thetwinsfight-5.png|Hikaru and Kaoru, seconds before a sibling war erupts Thetwinsfight-1.png|When Hikaru dyed his hair pink... Episode3-1.png|In a classic display of twincest, Hikaru kisses Kaoru's pain away YoungHikaru&Kaoru.jpg|A younger version of Hikaru and Kaoru Quotes *''(With and at Kaoru) "YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP!"' *(To Kaoru) ''"Even if I searched the world over, no one could compare to you." *''(About Honey) ''"Well, there he is. Three days later, and he gives up. *'"Our mom put us in one of those dresses when we were little. We still get called her 'darling little girls' at our family reunions."' *''(To Kaoru) ''"Sex Pixie!" ♥ *'''''Mass Production, Mass Production. Trivia *In the manga and the anime, Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship is represented by a single egg with two plant stalks coming out of it. Later, to represent their individuality, two huge flowers bloom from the same egg. The flowers are exactly identical, save for their colouring, which makes them easy to distinguish. *His voice is slightly lower than Kaoru's. *Another way to tell them apart is whenever they were seen together, Hikaru is mostly on the right side and Kaoru's on the left (in the audience's view). *Ironically, he is often less mature than Kaoru, but shows that he is capable of being a mature older brother after the two make up their fight over Haruhi. *He has a character song along with Kaoru named "Bokura No Love Style". *Honey calls him "Hika-chan". *When upset with Kaoru, Hikaru turns to Mori-sempai for advice and companionship, whereas Kaoru is often seen turning to Honey-sempai. *He tosses and turns a lot when he sleeps, and for example, in episode 15, "The Battle in Karuizawa!", Kaoru wakes up on the floor and later complains to Hikaru because he pushed him out of bed. *In the manga, Hikaru dyes his hair brown in order for others to tell the twins apart. *In episode 20, when Hikaru and Kaoru were children, they wore dresses. This scene also takes place in the manga, the explanation being that their mother started to design child's clothing for girls and boys and used her children as models. *When the twins were younger, their mother used to dye their hair. Hikaru's hair was dyed with pink and Kaoru's was blue. Coincidentally, during their false fight, they dyed their hair of the same color as the ones when they were children. *His ringtone is the closing theme to the Ouran High School Host Club episodes. *Hikaru and Kaoru are 178cm tall (5'10"). *The Hitachiin Twins have the same birthday as the Kurusu Twins from Uta no Prince-Sama. *In episode 22, he, along with the others (excluding Tamaki), wore a forehead protector, just like the ninjas in the popular anime Naruto and Naruto Shippuden do. *Hikaru's phone, like some of the other hosts, is blue to match his rose colour. *Hikaru dyed his hair brown at the manga, to show that he can do better on his own way, but also knows the fact that, even though he and Kaoru has to go on separate ways, they are twins and it's a blessing that they're twins. *Hikaru's seiyuu in the anime originally voiced Kaoru in the Drama CDs *The person who does the voice for Hikaru is married to the person who does the voice for Haruhi Fujioka. Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students Category:Manga Characters